


Rush order:  A Fighting Flirty ×Travels with the pilot short

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Call from a different universe, Fighting flirty compliant, Gen, Heroes meet, Maintenance request, The otherside of the conversation, Travels with the pilot compliant, Worry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Just as Connie was about to get some rest, she receives the most frenzied of calls.
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rush order:  A Fighting Flirty ×Travels with the pilot short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteveDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveDuck/gifts).



> This is a companion fic to Steveduck's fanfic "Take her heart, change her mind." Which you should read asap.

"Uuugh!"  
Connie stretched in her chair as she leaned back, closing her eyes for a thirty-minute rest within her personal LHW R&D Hidden lab, when her phone rang.

"Umm, Come on. Finally, trying to get some sleep and this happens." She grumbled as she reached for her phone. "Ok?" The caller ID lists the number as a string of unintelligible jargon. "Hmm?" Connie answers the call, her eyebrow arched. " Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Mister Heartberry's R&D? Is Mr. Heartberry available?" The voice of Pilot speaks,   
His tone is one of someone trying to stay calm on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Well, what a surprise!" She smirked as she leaned back, resting her feet on the console. "If it isn't the pilot. You sound a bit different on the phone... No echo." She chuckled until the sound of Fire becomes audible in her ear.

"What's up?" Concern on her tongue. "Seems like you're busy by the commotion in the back...Can you hear me, ok?"

"Huh? Oh! I didn't see the plus sign! You must be Heartberry! I know this is short notice, but I got your card from... I don't actually remember... Anyway, you are the only company I've heard of that lists personally fuelled warp ships on their worklist."

' _ **Guess the title changed hands already.**_ ' Connie thought to herself.

Ms. Heartberry?"

"Yes. Connie "Heartberry " Maheswaran at your service." She opened a hologram in front of her looking up some info. 

"We're expanding our warp tech maintenance and usage; usually, we just use Interdimensional pads and tethering poles... Well, that's neither here nor there. "

"R-really, you sound so adult! I-I'd love to chat but," sparking sounds could be heard in pilot's background, "My ship's been damaged. It's a small explorer class, dimensional transcendental interior with all rooms beside the helm being positionally uncertain. It's been hit, left main thruster has been destroyed, engine critically unstable."

"Awwo~oohh," Connie whistled in shock. "Were you in a Dog fight... Regardless, not important...Are you stranded or still mobile? "

"I'm still in the fight! I-I can send it to you. Do you have somewhere it can be deposited? a fire crew might be a good idea."

"Yeah, send it to the following...Depending on your coordinate system...DS-Ff1HWRD Tru-l"

"Thanks, I'll send it in a minute. I just have to get something."

Connie listened to the sound of a hatch opening and a woman's voice over the phone.

"Pilot, the heat could kill you! The engine room's current temperature is-"

Followed by Pilot's tearful shout.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Pilot!" Connie called over. "What's going on!? I'm almost ready to receive you whenever you-"

"I'll be right back." 

"Hold on.." The sound of the phone call ending hiked up Heartberry's worry as she tried to redial the number. "Shiva, damn it!"

She tried calling, repeatedly for ten minutes...Getting nothing…" The hell Pilot-"

Her rant was interrupted by the phone ringing. She looked at the number and quickly answered.

"Ready to send it to you," Pilot huffed over the phone.

"Oh, stars..thought I just listened to your final moments." Heartberry laughed in relief. "I got your coordinates and ready to receive you!. I'm turning on a tether for you to follow ..use it to bring your ship here to my exact location!"

"Got it!

Connie stood and look over at what seemed to be a cold cavern with coolant pipes and artificial waterfalls. In her hand, a blackish spike glowed, acting as a beacon. She tossed the spike into the depth of the water...

and a few milliseconds later

A massive downward-facing portal opens a few meters above the area; Pilot's ship falls through, wreathed in blue flames. It looks like a trough of the ship's upper section has been erased. Damage is consistent with the lasers from White Diamond's ship.

Through the portal, one can see the pink sky of Homeworld; at the rim of the portal stands Pilot. His clothes are partially burnt, and he is bruised and grazed all over. He gestures to Connie's phone, and then his ear; he holds Emerald's gem in his hand.

She holds the phone to her ear. "Got it." She looks up through the portal...I see you guys are at war with Homeworld." She said sadly. " Want me to take emerald off your hands...maybe provide some assistance."

"First, take this." Pilot kicked down what appeared to be a mailbox duct-taped to a frankly inordinate amount of wires and transistors.

"Well, this looks fun," Heartberry stated as she caught the box before looking up irritated. "The hell happened to this module?"

Pilot tucked Emerald into his jacket, and the gem immediately pops out of the mailbox.  
"I don't want to think about what White and Roxillan would do to her if they found out she failed them. I'm going to send any gems I beat to you since I can't bubble them."

"Oooooh, Ok!" She nods as she reached below the console, grabbing a royal blue wristband. Placing it on, she grabs the gem, squeezes, and release...creating a royal blue bubble... "You do that." She tapped the top of the bubble sending it to her little-homeworld R&D sub-basement.

Pilot smirked, "Now that that's taken care of, be careful with that ship, it has twin Abraham class railguns, it spatially non-compliant inside, and... and..." Falls to his knees and starts crying, "It's my home!"

"Please don't let it burn!"

"It won't.. that" Heartberry pointed to the lake the ship is submerged. " Is a body R&D repairing gel... Basically, the same gel used to repair gem structures like warp pads and such...Infused with modified diamond essence." she gave him a reassuring smile. "Your home is in good hands."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, voices can be heard. Quartzes, angry quartzes.

Pilot stands up. "I have to go. I'll be back for them soon." He hangs up. With a wave of his hand, the portal closes. The last Heartberry hear is him saying, "good afternoon, ladies!" In a voice far more good-humored than he was speaking to her with.

"What a cheerful person...I wonder how old their Connie is..might be 13? So long ago. "   
She couldn't help the laugh from her cheeks at the reference from her age. With a sigh, she looked at the damaged but no longer burning ship below. " Now, who should get to assist me with this?" She dials a number on her phone and places it to her ear. 

" Yellow... It's Connie...Yeah...well, look, I need a favor...How good are you at reinforcing with your power?... I got a little project that can use your artisan touch."


End file.
